The Rose
by Zadoc6
Summary: Elissa Cousland and her journey to defeat the blight and avenge her family. Elissa never thought marriage or love would be for her, but will her new companion change her mind? Sorry all not very good at summaries! First fic, so please be kind and I would love advice!
1. The fall of a noble

I do not own any of these characters! Bioware owns all! I just like to imagine what they do. This is my first attempt at writing a story. Please review and let me know what you think! Be as kind as you would want people to be to yourself.

Elissa woke up this morning not knowing how much her life would change this day. Elissa ran down the stairs to the main hall, and was immediately greeted by her father, the teryn of Highever. "It's wonderful to see you pup, you remember Arl Howe?" "Of course" Elissa responds, "how do fair today Arl Howe?" "It's wonderful to see you Elissa, I am very well." "My son Thomas asked after you, perhaps we should arrange a meeting?" Elissa looked pointedly at her father and replied, "You are too kind my lord, but I don't have time to be thinking of marriage, I am quite busy with my studies." Her father knows she has no desire to be married off to the highest bidder. Yet he and her mother are continuously trying to push Elissa into the arms of some noble rich party boy. It's all about the grandchildren for them. Ever since Elissa's elder brother Fergus had Oren with his wife. Elissa's father Bryce clears his throat and changes the subject to the upcoming war and to the surprise guest. When he tells the Arl and Elissa that a Grey Warden is here, her head shoots up in excitement and oddly the Arl shifts nervously. Bryce, has Duncan brought to the main hall, and introduces everyone. "Duncan I want you to meet my youngest daughter, Elissa. Do you remember how I told you how much she enjoys history, so I'm sure she would love to ask you questions if you have some time." "Father!" I groan embarrassed by him. Duncan chuckles "It would be my pleasure my lady." The Arl asks the question I've been waiting for "Why are you here is Highever Grey Warden, shouldn't you already be at Ostagar with the king?" Duncan explains that he is looking for new recruits, and boldly he states that I would be an excellent choice. As soon as he states this I being to dream about how wonderful of a life it must be to be a legendary Warden. Bu my father gets protective and immediately says " This is my daughter were talking about! I wouldn't allow this unless you choose to invoke the right of conscription?" Duncan shakes his head and says, "She would make a great recruit but I do not wish to force the issue." My father turns to me, eager to have me leave the room, "Pup, go tell your brother to gather our forces and leave tonight, I will leave just after him with Howe in the morning. Your mother also wishes to see you before she leaves for Lady Landra's estate. You know how nervous she gets leaving you in charge of Highever while your brother and I head to war with the darkspawn."

As I leave the room, I'm stopped by one of my father's knights, Ser Gilmore. "My lady, your hound is in the kitchen again and Nan is threatening to quit. Your mother asks that you go and fetch him at once." I begin to laugh, "Oh not again! Boo sure does love to get into the larder." As Ser Gilmore and I venture off towards the kitchen I can hear Nan screaming. She begins to scold me immediately upon entering the room, just as she did when she was my nanny. "That dog is best to be put down!" I bite back an insult towards her. "I will get Boo out of the Larder Nan, I'm sorry." We walk into the small pantry room and see my dog pacing around and growling. I lean down and pet him on the head trying to relax him. "What's wrong Boo? Is there something here?" Giant rats seem to come out of nowhere and Ser Gilmore and I are forced to draw our blades and kill them. Nan is shocked, but in the end grateful to Boo for protecting the kitchen. She even gives him a little snack. Ser Gilmore bows to me graciously and returns to his duties.

I then decide it's time to head to the family quarters. My mother and her guests have strategically blocked my way. I think she did this on purpose. Now forced to greet them and exchange pleasantries, I decide to start by hugging my mother." My darling this is a wonderful surprise!" I smile at her and say "Oh mother it shouldn't be you know I love you." She returns my smile and introduces me to her guests. "This is Lady Landra and her son Darrien. I will be travelling to their estate while you rule here." Darrien looks at me and blushes and remarks on my beauty. They then decide to retire to the guest quarters. My mother turns to me and asks if I would consider marriage to either Darrien or Thomas Howe. I tell her I want to marry someone I love if I marry at all. "Mother I must go take this message from Father to Fergus, I will see you upstairs." She reluctantly nods, "remember darling I am trying to do what's best for you because I love you." Boo and I race up the steps and past our guard. He bows to me "goodnight my lady." I run into Fergus's room and pick up my nephew and toss him into the air. "Auntie Elissa!" Oren giggles and hugs me. I put him down and turn to my brother and his wife Orianna, "father sent me with this message." I hand him the note. Fergus frowns, "So it is true, Howe's men are delayed?" I shrug and tell him about the Grey Warden, "Oh Fergus his armor was so cool, I think it was dragon bone!" He laughs at me but turns his attention to his wife. "I will be alright my love, I will be back before you know it." She hugs him tightly, "I will pray for you and your fathers safety everyday till then." They kiss just as my parents walk in. "You didn't think you would leave without saying goodbye did you Fergus?" My mother hugs Fergus and kneels down to talk to Oren. I decide to turn in for the night and wish my brother and father farewell and I tell the others I will see them in the morning. "Goodnight pup, we love you." I hug him goodbye and go across the hall to my room.

I wake up to Boo growling. "Shhhh Boo be quiet." Usually he listens. This time he didn't. BANG. I jerk up. "Is there someone out there? Go get them boy!" I open my door and a servant is standing there. He screams "Help me my lady, we're under attack!" Then he gets shot with two arrows and he drops. His blood splashes my nightdress and I tear it off and change into my armor. My dog immediately runs after one of the attackers and overwhelms him. I grab my twin daggers and slit the other soldiers throat. My mother rushes out with her bow and arrow "I heard fighting and heard the worst, are you hurt?" I shake my head. "Those are Howe's' men, mother." She freezes. "Have you seen your father? He never came to bed." I look at her nervously, "no mother I haven't we need to get out of the castle. Let's fetch Orianna and Oren and get out of here." I walk across the hall and open my brother's door. My mother screams as we find both of their lifeless bodies on the floor. I fall to my knees and cradle my nephews head I my lap. "What matter of fiend slaughters innocents?!" My mother begins to cry. I grab two blankets off the bed and cover their corpses. "We need to leave mother, we need to find father and go to king Calian." She nods her head and stands up. We sweep through the castle killing every Howe soldier in our path. We manage to get to our private vault and grab the family sword, shield, and some money. When we reach the main hall the sight is grim. Ser Gilmore rushes to greet us glad we are alive. "My ladies you must leave the castle, we will keep them out as long as possible. The Teryn fled towards the servants exit you must follow him!" I grab my mother's hand, and we run toward the kitchen. The castle is burning and our people are dying but there is nothing we can do. My mother stops and begins to sob over the corpse of Fergus and my old nanny, Nan. "Mother there's nothing we can do for her now, we need to find father and leave." She reluctantly nods and we move into the other room, only to find something much worse.

We find my father on the ground bleeding from a large wound to the stomach. We run straight to him and he smiles at us. "There you both are, I was wondering when you would find me." My mother yells at him "This is no time for jokes Bryce, we need to get you out of here." "I love both of you, I want you to take the servants exit and leave." I start to cry and my mother holds on to me for balance. Just then the Grey Warden Duncan, enters the room. "Thank goodness you and your daughter are alive, this passage hasn't been discovered yet but the castle is surrounded, we must move quickly if we are to survive." My mother and I try to move my father but he grunts and cries out in pain. Duncan and my father share a look, "I know what you are going to ask Duncan, and if it allows you to take my wife and daughter to safety I will agree." "What are you talking about father?" He sighs in pain "Pup, I want you to take your mother and go with Duncan, you are going to join the Grey Wardens." I look at him in surprise but start to ask the question I am most dreading "Wha-what about you?" He looks at me with love and pain "I wont live to see my beautiful daughter become a Grey Warden, I love you Ellisa, but you must tell Fergus what happened here, and bring Howe to justice." I start to sob. Duncan puts his hand on my shoulder and says "We must hurry, say your goodbyes quickly my lady." I bite back my tongue but say, "Do you have no heart!? My whole family is dying before my eyes and you want me to just leave!?" I tear my arm from his grasp and hug my father. "I love you so much Daddy." My mother looks at us then stands up with me. "Darling, go with Duncan. My place is with your father and I will kill every bastard that comes through that door." I cry out "No mother you can't leave me too!" There is a load crash that comes from the great hall. Duncan looks around "They have broken through the main gates, we must hurry Elissa." My mother hugs me and says, "Darling, your father and I love you but you must go, I will always be watching over you." I start to shake and get dizzy "I love you both so much." I give them each one last hug and Duncan sweeps me away into the servant's passage. I try to contain my sobs as we escape.

To be continued…..

Well everyone, what did we think? I would love some reviews! And ideas, those are good too.


	2. The taint

Bioware owns all of this. Hello readers! Thanks for the review RogueWardenGirl! I appreciate it! The next chapter will be all the time until just after the joining. I don't plan on going into too much fighting details, as I am not the best at that! I appreciate more reviews here ya go!

The ride from Highever to Ostagar was relatively slow. Duncan was a good companion, he didn't pry too much, but he always took first watch. The temperature started to drop the further south we went. I decided to open up a bit and ask some questions to my mentor, "Duncan do you believe in the Maker?" He paused for a moment as if contemplating his answer "I believe he exists yes, but don't think the chantry is the way to worship him." For the next few hours we talked about chantry ad how we would reform it if we could. We stopped at a small town in the hinterlands called Lothering to re-supply. Our stay was just a few hours before we continued on the Imperial Highway to Ostagar. I could see the ruins a few miles ahead and got excited. "Oh Duncan, look at how beautiful all this architecture is! Imagine the history these walls could tell us!" Duncan looked over at me with amusement "Elissa, I had forgotten how much you enjoy ancient history."

As soon as we entered the camp we are greeted by none other than king Cailan of Ferelden. "Your majesty we didn't expect-" "A royal welcome?" I was beginning to think you would miss all the fun." Cailan turns to me "Ah you must be the new Grey Warden recruit. You look familiar do we know each other?" Duncan interrupts me before I have time to respond "This is Elissa Cousland, we have just come to Ostagar from her home in Highever." Cailan straightens up and asks of my father's whereabouts. "My parents were murdered by that son of a bitch Howe, Duncan and I barely escaped ourselves." The king's jaw drops in shock "I can scarcely believe it, I promise you that the moment we defeat the darkspawn I will turn our army north to retake your home and defeat Howe." I smile graciously "Is my brother Fergus here? I need to tell him of what has transpired." Cailan frowns "Unfortunately he and his men are scouting in the wilds and he wont return till after the battle. Now if you'll excuse me I must return before Loghain sends out a search party." He and his royal guard depart and leave Duncan, Boo and I. "I didn't realize the battle was going so well?" Duncan looks around "I don't know how seriously the king is taking this but the other Grey Wardens are prepared for the worst. I need you to seek out Alistair and he will help you and the other recruits prepare for the joining. I can keep Boo with me while you are exploring the camp." I pat Boo on the head "Of course Duncan, be a good boy Boo." I head down across the bridge leaving the other two alone.

I've never been in an army's camp before. I walk around and watch all of the people. There are mages and Templars here; one of the Templars told me that most of the mages were in the fade. I so never want to be there unless I am asleep haha. I manage to get some new leather boots from the quartermaster. He tried to buy my family's sword from me till I threatened him with it. The look on his face was totally priceless.

"I think I am going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one." I resist the urge to laugh aloud. I stand in the shadow of the ruin observing a mage and the Grey Warden I am supposed to meet, Alistair. "Now please I am simply delivering a message form the revered mother." The mage scowls at Alistair "Alright I will do as she says." As he passes by me he nearly pushes me out of the way "Get out of my way fool!" What a dick. Alistair turns to me with a smirk "You know one thing about the blight is how it brings people together." I giggle, "I know exactly what you mean." He frowns for a moment, "You don't happen to be a mage are you?" I look at him "Yes I am a mage with a long sword and a dagger on my back and leather armor, definitely a mage." He laughs, "So we have a comedian here do we? Wait I know you; you're the new recruit Duncan brought. Elissa right?" I shake my head "Yes that's me, and you're Alistair? I look forward to travelling with you." His face changes from professional to shock "You are? That's a first. You know I just realized there are never really any women in the Grey Wardens." I raise my eyebrows at him "I can handle myself better than most women, and its probably because we are smarter then you." He laughs at me "there's that sense of humor again, anyways you're probably right. Shall we return to Duncan I know he is eager to start the joining."

"You four will be heading out into the wilds. I need you to gather three vials of darkspawn blood." I look at the other recruits, One, Daveth is his name, is short and I can tell he is a rogue like me. The other, Ser Jory, is a Redcliffe knight but I bet he is a coward. I turn back to Duncan "The other task is to retrieve several important Grey Warden documents from a long abandoned tower. Elissa I want you to be in charge of retrieving these, you know ancient artifacts best." I blush "Of course Duncan I will protect them." Duncan turns to Alistair "Keep them all safe and be alert, darkspawn will be all over the wilds." Alistair nods "We will Duncan." I quickly say goodbye to Boo and promise him some of my meal tonight. We gather our supplies and head for he main gate. "Hail you Grey wardens heading out into the wilds be careful, no one will be safe tonight." He allows us to pass and we head south.

We all walk in silence. After we dispatch a pack of pretty viscous wolves, we come across a soldier. "Help me please." I immediately kneel down, "Alistair grab some bandages and Jory get me a poultice." After a few moments the man is able to stand "Thank you, my scouting group was attacked by darkspawn, but I managed to get away, I must return to camp." He slowly runs off. Ser Jory turns to us with worry flooding his face "Did you hear that? A whole party overwhelmed by darkspawn! We can't handle ourselves out here alone!" I suppress a laugh, the bet with myself was successful, and he is a coward. Alistair tries to calm him down "Jory, Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn, that's why I am here. There are darkspawn about but we are no where near the main horde." I look at Jory "It seems I am the only one here who is man enough to battle these monsters." Alistair turns to me "I know I'm relying on you to protect me." WHOA inner alarms going off. Did he just flirt with me? Hmmm I better watch this one.

We easily dispatch the darkspawn in the area and fill three crystal vials with their blood. I give Alistair a questioning look, "Why do we need their blood? Surely you could've gathered some by now." He gives a flustered response "I-I uh Duncan needs it for something." He moves to the other side of the group. As we approach the ruins of the once Grey Warden owned tower, I notice something is wrong. Some of the rubble is shifted in non-natural piles. "Someone's been here. They were rummaging around the rubble." Alistair frowns at me "Who could have-." Then a voice comes from across the tower "Well what have we here? Scavengers?" I look at the others thinking one of them would step up and say something. Of course they all look to me. Babies. "We are Grey Wardens, this tower belongs to us." The women from across the tower, cocks her head to the side "Tis a tower no longer. If you give me your name then I shall give you mine." Man she is dressed pretty indecently. "My name is Elissa Cousland a pleasure." "Well that is a proper civil greeting, even here so far into the wilds, you may call me Morrigan. Now what is it that you seek?" Alistair inches closer to me, my heart falls into my stomach. But I ignore it. "Be careful Elissa, she may not be alone." But Morrigan heard him "Do you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" Alistair clears his throat "Yes swooping is bad." I suppress a chuckle. "Morrigan do you know who emptied that chest over there?" "Yes of course I do." Alistair and Daveth scramble towards me "It was you! You took our treaties give them back!" She scoffs "I will not for it twas not I who removed them." I politely ask "who was it then?" "It was my mother." I sigh "Can you take us to her?" Morrigan pauses for a moment "hmm I like you follow me if it pleases you." All four of us share a look and I lead the group after her deeper into the Korcari wilds.

"Mother I have brought four Grey Wardens who-." She is interrupted by her very frail looking mother, "Bah I see them girl, and I do have eyes. I assume they want their treaties back." I nod "My name is Elissa Cousland and I want to thank you for protecting these ancient treaties." She gives me a once over "So much about you is uncertain, you face a mighty battle are you prepared?" I frown "I uh don't understand. Do you have our treaties?" She smiles "here you are I believe they are all still in order, though the seal wore off long ago." I graciously take them and store them in my pack. Morrigan clears her throat "Now its best if you leave." Her mother scoffs "These are your guests girl. Take them back to their camp." Morrigan frowns "As you wish mother", she glances over at the others and me "follow me quickly." Morrigan leads us back to camp quickly and bids us farewell. She dashes back into the wilds before the next patrol could catch sight of her. I watch her curiously as she goes. Alistair grabs my arm "We need to get everything to Duncan for the joining." I nod my head and we all head into camp.

As we walk through the quiet camp, my dog greets me. He jumps up and licks my face. "Ah hello to you too Boo. I missed you while I was gone." He barks happily and dances around the group. Duncan approaches us "Did you gather everything you needed to?" I once again take the lead "Yes Duncan we did, here are the three vials of darkspawn blood and the treaties are preserved but need to be treated carefully." He nods and takes all of the supplies. "Now to proceed with the joining. Go eat dinner and then head to the old church with Alistair, I will meet you there in an hour." He walks off. Eager to eat we all walk quickly to the dining area. I share my preserved mutton with Boo. Alistair and I chat quietly about Morrigan and her mother. "I think they were bad news." "I think your Templar past is showing Alistair, they helped us." He frowns and nods. "We need to meet Duncan now. I leave my dog at my tent to wait for my return. Duncan isn't there when we arrive. Daveth and Jory are chatting nervously and Alistair is grimacing every time he looks at us. I wonder why I have such a bad feeling. When Duncan finally arrives I can tell this isn't going to be good. He finally explains the joining and what we have to do. "YOU MEAN I COULD DIE? What about our families and my dog? Who will tell my brother about Howe?" Alistair stops me from throwing a punch. "Be calm Elissa, you will make it through this I swear to you." But he has a worried look on his face. I watch as Daveth takes a sip from the joining goblet and he starts to choke and he dies before my eyes. "Oh my god" Alistair hold onto me as I watch Jory draw his blade. "This is not glory" Duncan easily disarms him and puts his blade through Jory's stomach. "The ritual is not complete. Do you accept it?" I swallow back what was most likely throw up and nod. I take a drink and I fall back into someone's arms.


	3. Betrayal

Bioware owns all. I just like to play with their characters. I will be skipping certain parts so the chapter isn't very long, but I like it.

I wake up to Alistair's worried face inches from my own. "Maker's breath, I am so glad you are okay, Elissa." I try and sit up but I think my head just cracked open. "Oh my ouch, I can't believe Duncan killed Ser Jory." Alistair grimaced "I know it was shocking for you but Duncan did what he had to do." Alistair grabs my hands and pulls me up. His hands are so strong and warm; I uh mean they're like any warriors hands. He holds mine a moment longer than I would have expected "Thank you Alistair, was I passed out for long?" He grins at me "you missed dinner, but I gave your portion to Boo, he really enjoyed it." I groan but am glad Boo had a substantial amount before the coming battle. My father used to always make sure he had plenty to eat; I guess I need to work on that now that he's gone. Pain rolls over me like a wave. "Are you alright Elissa? You are very pale." I clear my throat and shake it off, "I'm fine, and do we have somewhere to be?" Alistair pauses and starts fumbling around with his satchel, "yes we need to meet the king but before I forget here take this necklace, and it's a remembrance for those who don't pass the joining." I blush fiercely "Thank you I-uh don't know what to say." With that we head down the steps to go to the battle strategy meeting.

"You are the young Grey Warden recruit Duncan brought? I take it congratulations is in order." I smile and bow to the king. "I am honored your majesty, you are too kind." He smiles at me and turns to a very unhappy looking Loghain. Maybe he is jealous that I was at one point promised to Cailan before Anora was in the picture. I would have made a much better queen in my opinion. Loghain scolds Cailan for honoring the Grey Wardens so much. Duncan clears his throat to ease the tension. We turn back to Loghain's battle plans. They seem pretty solid. I am pleased with them till everyone turns to me. "Alistair and Elissa should be at the tower to light the beacon." I am momentarily stunned "I won't be in the battle?" Loghain scoffs but Duncan tells me "Elissa this is a very important job, we need to make sure it is done correctly." I nod my head in defeat. Cailan smiles and winks at me "See glory for everyone!" Odd that he winked at me but you know he is a king and he gets whatever he wants. I won't fall for his act though. Cailian smiles and bids me farewell. I am eager to escape Loghain's glare and I leave the meeting.

After the battle meeting I walk around the camp gathering it all in. I take a stab at archery and it turns out I'm pretty damn good. I speak with the hound master about Boo, and he supplies me with several packs of mabari crunches. I give him a sovereign for his troubles. I speak to the quartermaster and sell him everything I picked up in the wilds. I manage to gain a key to the mages chest by giving a prisoner some food. That was pretty rewarding. I attend a chantry service and I ask the mother to pray for my family, especially Fergus. I miss him so much. I hope he survives the battle and I can finally hug him and open up about what happened. Alistair finds me after the service, "Duncan wants us back, I believe he wants to talk to us before the battle. I nod and finish my prayer.

"There you both are, I want both of you to go to the tower of Vishal and what for my signal." Alistair's head snaps up "WHAT I won't be in the battle." Duncan frowns 'Alistair this is a direct order from the king, he wants to make sure the signal is lit so Loghain will know when to charge." I nod my head in agreement, as a noble I always know that I must do as I am told. "Alright but if the king orders me to dance around in a dress, I'm drawing the line." I laugh, "Now I would pay to see that." Alistair looks at me surprised "Well maybe for you then, but it has to be a pretty dress." Duncan watches us with a knowing look in his eye "That's enough Alistair, I want both of you to be careful, watch each others backs and if anything should happen Alistair will get you back to Denerim safety. "Duncan may the maker watch over you." As Alistair and I turn around and gather our supplies and I put Boo's collar on, I faintly hear Duncan whisper, "May he watch over us all."

Alistair, Boo and I walk towards the bridge to the tower. Archers and catapults are firing away down towards the armies. "That's a lot of darkspawn." I look over at Alistair. He's concerned I can tell. I grab his arm "Alistair you mustn't worry now, we have a job to do." He nods his head and we cross the bridge trying to avoid the arrows. I was almost too late when a catapult hit a statue in the middle of the bridge. Alistair dashed over to me and tackled me out of the way. He used his shield to protect us from the falling debris. I cough "You saved my life." He blushes "Its no problem Elissa, you would've done the same for me." I blush realizing that he is on top of me and I clear my throat. "Oh I-uh here let me help you up." He pulls me up and we continue on our journey to the tower of Ishal. Neither of us mentions what just happened.

As we approach the tower I can tell there is something wrong. "Where are all of the soldiers?" Alistair frowns and looks around and points "There, it looks like two of them are coming down the stairs now." I look up and see a mage and a warrior running towards us. "You, you're Grey Wardens? You have to help us the tower, its been taken." Alistair and I look up in surprise "what how can that be possible?" They shrug and look just as confused as we are. "What is your name?" The mage responds, "This is Elijah and my name is Milico." I nod "Milico I want you to come with us, Elijah go and report this to whomever you can and then leave Ostagar." They nod and Elijah runs off into the darkness just as it starts to rain. We run up to the tower saving guards on the way. I yell to them "Get out of here and get to safety, we will take care of this." They bow to me with praises "Bless you my lady." We fight our way to the front door, hold our breath and go inside."

I disarm a trap almost as soon as we enter the building, Alistair almost charges off and triggers it but I stop him. We kill the darkspawn and loot the room. When we reach the third floor Alistair stops and pulls me aside "How can the darkspawn be here ahead of the horde?" I shrug "You know we could just ask them that." He chuckles "You're right this is all just a big misunderstanding, we will all laugh about it later. At any rate we need to get to the top and light the signal, the king is counting on us." We reach an area designated as the dog kennels, the moment I see the first mabari body tears from in my eye, I angrily kill all the darkspawn in the room. I release the remaining hounds that still live and tell them to leave. Alistair looks at me curiously but doesn't ask questions. After the hounds are gone we head up to the final floor.

"Makers balls" I cry when we open the door. There's an ogre waiting for us. There is no way around it so we have to attack. Alistair and Boo are attacking it while I stealthily go around and backstab it. In the end Alistair makes the killing blow. I loot the room and we meet in the center. "We've surely missed the signal, light the beacon quickly." I run over to the beacon and say a quick prayer and light it. Alistair asks about the dogs "I couldn't just leave them all to die, they deserve life just as much as any man." He nods his head in agreement "I hope they get out okay." We wait for any message from the army if they need us. Nothing comes. Boo starts to growl and he stands in front of me. "What's wrong boy?" Then a group of darkspawn break through the door and shoot us all with arrows. Milico immediately falls to the ground from an arrow to the throat. I know immediately he is dead. Boo cries out in pain and I run over towards him to kill his attacker. I'm hit from behind and everything goes black.


End file.
